1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting fingers from environmental factors and, more particularly, to finger protectors especially adapted for use on a person's fingers and thumb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices for protecting a person's fingers from environmental factors, such as food products and high temperature items. In this respect, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those finger protecting innovations: 4,751,747, 4,796,302, 5,688,181, 5,706,520, and 5,749,097. More specifically, each of the above-cited patents discloses a protector that protects a thumb and one or more fingers with protectors for individual fingers. However, there are occasions, such as when eating food products such as potato chips, where it would be desirable if a pair of fingers could fit into a single protector.
Still other features would be desirable in a finger protector apparatus. To aid in the process of gripping a food product, it would be desirable if a finger protector apparatus included a two-finger-receiver cup portion which includes an interior space for receiving two fingers, one finger in a receiving space on one side of a longitudinal axis and the second finger in a receiving space on the other side of the longitudinal axis. Moreover, to further aid in the process of gripping a food product, it would be desirable if a finger protector apparatus included a thumb-receiver cup portion which includes an interior space for receiving a thumb along the longitudinal axis.
To help prevent the finger protector apparatus from slipping off of a user's fingers, it would be desirable if a finger protector apparatus included an interior layer of foam material.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use finger protectors, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a finger protector apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) accommodates a pair of fingers in a single protector; (2) provides a two-finger-receiver cup portion which includes an interior space for receiving two fingers, one finger in a receiving space on one side of a longitudinal axis and the second finger in a receiving space on the other side of the longitudinal axis; (3) includes a thumb-receiver cup portion which includes an interior space for receiving a thumb along the longitudinal axis; and (4) includes an interior layer of foam material. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique finger protector apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.